Get Outta My Mind
by lovecuts
Summary: Set right after 'Something Blue.' Another spell goes wrong, only this time it wasn't Willow's fault. Spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Right after 'Something Blue' Yay for still happy not depressive Buffy.

Disclaimer: I think it's fairly obvious I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. However the plot is mine, I thought of it. So don't you dare steal it, for it is mine.

Author's note: Ok, so I once wrote this fan fiction, it was shit. So now I'm trying again. Read and review please. Rated because its Spuffy, bound to have some naughty stuff later on.

"Ew". Buffy watched Spike suckling at the straw. The straw that was poking out of the mug of blood. The mug she had to hold for him.

"Calm down Slayer" Spike smirked. He still wondered why she was so grossed out by this. Seemed fine with it when they were under the spell. He grinned slightly at the memory, dropping it suddenly after a couple of seconds. Why would he grin about that he had kissed the Slayer, lots. That is a very bad thing, so why can't he stop thinking about it?

"Don't know why your grinning Spike, still chained to a bathtub" Buffy said, pulling the now basically empty mug away from Spike and setting it down on the sink.

Spike looked annoyed as she pulled away the mug, struggling slightly against his chains. Pretty pointless though, his not going anywhere, as much as he'd like to. "I'm still hungry," he grumbled.

"To bad," Buffy replied, standing up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Bitch," Spike said coldly, trying for a few more seconds to break away from the chains. On the plus side, they seem to be gradually weakening. Another few hours of pulling and he might be able to break them. Just not fair, he comes to them seeking refuge and gets tied up in Giles bathroom. Bloody un-American is what it is.

"Don't use that kind of language with me," Buffy teased, picking the mug up off the sink. "Or I might just forget to bring you blood later." With that she turned and walked out the door.

Spike growled at her as she walked out, "Bitch," he repeated. Well this is as good a time as any to wear the chains down abit. He started tugging at them, banging at the ones chaining his ankles occasionally using the ones chaining his wrists.

Suddenly there was a loud yell from downstairs. One, which Spike, even with his vampire hearing, couldn't make out. "What?" He yelled, "Slayer if that's you come upstairs can't hear a bloody word your saying."

A moment later Buffy entered the bathroom, looking annoyed. "I said I'm going to the magic box."

Spike weighed up the upsides and downsides to this in his head. Upside, he would be alone if he managed to break out of the chains. This would give him a chance to escape. Downside, its daylight so fat load of good that does him, unless he risks making a run for it under a blanket. Still, nowhere to go. He really only wanted to not be handcuffed anymore, maybe wander around the house, watch some TV. He finally decided he really couldn't care less if she was here or not. "Have fun with that," he replied flatly, had to wait till she was gone before he could continue with his chain breaking.

Without another word Buffy turned around and heated out the bathroom. Walking downstairs and out the front door. Ho hum, off to the magic box.

The second he heard the door slam Spike resumed his weakening of the chains. Really didn't like her, at all. Hated her, lots. Hated her even more since Red's little spell. Ugh, still had Buffy taste in his mouth, disgusting. If it was so disgusting why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since the spell ended and when he wasn't thinking about the spell it was just thinking about her. That's even worse, remembering every little thing she'd ever said to him. Seemed like he was developing some feelings he really didn't want to have. What's more he shouldn't be getting them, its wrong. His meant to want to kill her not- Ok, stop thinking about it, right now.

Without even realizing it Spike had practically destroyed the chains. With one final banging together of both the ones on his wrists and ankles they snapped. Spike grinned, standing up. Now that's a funny image a vampire standing in a bathtub.

"About time," he said, stepping out the bath onto the mat. Just as funny image, vampire on a fuzzy bath mat. He continued to grin to himself then stepped out the bathroom.

He wandered down the hallway and into the lounge. Suddenly remembering that he was in fact, still hungry. To the fridge, away! No blood, out of blood, bloodless! Spike growled in annoyance, slamming the fridge door shut.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled to himself, his face suddenly curling into a rather evil looking grin. A spell, he remembered a spell. Don't know why, can't even remember when he used it, just that it existed. Nice little spell as well, mind message type thing. Something along the lines of 'allows the spell caster to send messages through thought to the person of their choice.' He can mind message the slayer and demand that she bring him some blood.

Really should think about this more before he jumps into a big complicated spell. Psssh, like Spikes really ever going to think about something like this before he does it.

To bad he doesn't know the spell from memory, would make things a lot easier. He walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out a particularly large and dusty volume. He carried the book over to the couch and opened it on his lap. Lots of long boring words, come on where's the spell he wants.

After about ten more minutes Spike finally sound the spell he wanted. Reading it quickly, yeah, that's sounds just about right. Now what does he need. He read over it again, looks like he doesn't need anything. Pretty basic spell really, just a lot of crazy Latin words.

"ex mens ut mens,

ex vox ut vox,

ex sententia ut sententia,

permissum lemma audimini."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, covering the entire house. When it disappeared Spike blinked, still seeing stars for a moment. "Bloody hell, don't remember that part either."

Meanwhile in the Magic Box Buffy also saw a flash of light but only in front of her eyes. It passed just as quickly as the one in Giles' house, leaving her also blinking back stars.

Suddenly a very familiar voice filled her head, familiar British accent, bloody hell? 'Oh crap,' she thought, resisting the urge to speak out loud.

Back at the house Spike's head was also filled with a familiar voice, one he had not been able to get out of his head for days.

"Buffy?"

'Spike?'

"Oh balls."

Author's note: Ok, I need to credit somebody here. They made up that fantastic little spell. Its in Latin incase you hadn't figured it out and in English it means:

From mind to mind.

From voice to voice.

From thought to thought.

Let them be heard.

You know what, I don't know your name person that thought up the spell. Well thank you byebyesuicide. You rock, hardcore. Anyway, read and review please guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter is of course dedicated to my glorious reviewers. Thanks so much guys. Sorry for dedicating it to you if its complete crap. Yes, I do lack self-esteem.

'This sucks,' Buffy thought to herself, trying to remain calm. 'So I'm either going insane or Spike's done something. Either way the others can't find out. Cause I may just be going insane cause of Spike and I don't want them to know that.'

"Can hear you slayer," Spike said out loud, no need to just be thinking it to her. Not like anybodies around to hear him, they'd just think he was talking to himself. Probably wouldn't surprise a lot of people, he did talk to himself, often. Seemed to help in his convincing himself he was thinking about Buffy cause he wanted to kill her, instead of 'other things.'

'Figured that, now what did you do to me?'

"Nothing," Spike replied, annoyed she had jumped to the conclusion it was his fault. Well, it was his fault, but she shouldn't assume that.

'Well obviously you did as I'm hearing your thoughts,' she thought back in reply, trying to appear as though she was listening to Giles words. His just rambling on about new training tactics or something, not important anyway.

"Ok, so I did a spell," He said quickly, trying to get more in before she went off at him. "I wasn't trying to do this, I was just trying to send you a thought message to buy me blood."

'You performed a complicated physic message sending spell, just to tell me to buy you blood. Spike I swear, when I get home I'm going to kill you.' Buffy clenched her teeth, trying to resist jumping up and rushing back to Giles' house to beat Spike to death. That might be a tad suspicious.

"Buffy?" Willow said suddenly, looking concerned as she stared at Buffy. "Your being all with the teeth clenching, something wrong?"

Buffy looked up at Willow quickly, snapped out of her blood lust. "Mm?" she said quickly. "No, I just remembered something I had to do back at Giles' house." She stood up and headed toward the door.

"Is something wrong?" Willow asked.

"No," Buffy replied, still speaking very quickly, Anxious to get out the house and beat Spike to a blood pulp. "Just somebo-thing I have to take care of." She pulled open the door, stepping outside.

"That was odd," Anya said flatly as the door swung closed behind Buffy. "You think something's up?"

"Defiantly," Xander said, finally inputting something in the conversation.

"You think she can handle it?" Willow asked.

"I have no doubt," Giles' replied, and then launched into another large explanation of his new patrolling schedule.

"God she's going to kill me," Spike said to himself, knowing pacing the lounge room. Normally he wasn't worried by her threats but it seemed she'd reached the end of her tether on dealing with him.

"Damn right I'm going to kill you," Buffy replied, now talking out loud. Getting several odd looks from passer bys. The thought suddenly occurring to her, "How did you cast the spell if you're chaining in the bathtub?" Getting her even more stares from onlookers. Who now seemed to think she was crazy, though she was to pissed off to care.

"Broke the chains," Spike replied, sounding rather proud of himself. They were pretty strong chains after all.

"And you didn't escape?" Buffy replied, sounding confused. He could have scaped, why didn't he escape.

"Nowhere to go," Spike replied, "Also, its light out. Don't really fancy being burnt to a crisp." He sat down on the couch, might as well make himself comfortable before she comes and kills him.

Buffy grinned, crisped Spike, now there was a happy thought. A thought of which Spike could see her thinking. She finally reached Giles' house, opening the door and storming in.

Spike stood up quickly, shocked by the sudden noise of the door. Didn't think she could get here that quickly. "Slayer," he said quickly, sounding slightly nervous. She looks murderous, not good. Even so he was still unable to keep the thoughts out of his head about how gorgeous she was.

Buffy paused; did he really just think that? She eyed him, her murderous look gone. Replaced by one of pure confusion.

'Oh bollocks, she can hear my thoughts can't she." He looked panicked for a moment. 'Need a cover up comment, bollocks. She can hear my thinking I need a cover up comment about that thought.'

Buffy just continued to eye him in confusion, "Spike?" she started to ask. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," He replied, forcing all other thoughts similar to the one before out of his head. Along with a few much worse ones. Cannot ever let her see those thoughts.

'Must have just misheard,' Buffy thought, shrugging and stepping toward him, punching him hard in the nose. Feel abit better already.

Spike stumbled backwards clutching his now bleeding nose. "Bloody hell," he groaned in pain. He dropped his hand away, glaring at her. "I just made a mistake, all I wanted to do was give you a message to bring me blood. Think I bloody want yo hear your thoughts?" Well actually, he did. Getting inside Buffy's mind, knowing how she's really feeling. That idea was very appealing. Shouldn't be, but is. Stupid feelings.

Buffy grinned, enjoying the expression of pain on Spike's face. "Now," she started. "How long does this spell last. Sick of hearing all your thoughts." Though as much as it pained her to admit it to herself, that fact that Spike thought she was good looking wasn't really a bad one. Not that she could think that now. That would lead to Spike finding out. Which would lead to badness.

Though as confusing as this is Spike did hear her thinking about it. In thinking about not thinking about it she had thought it? Confused? They are as well.

Spike just grinned to himself. "I heard that," he said.

Buffy bit her lip, stupid thought spell. "Yeah well, everybody likes a compliment," she said, sounding rather stupid. That's such a bad cover up I can't even believe it. Its time to get outta here, sleepy, might have a sleep.

"I'm going to have a rest," she said, walking past Spike and into the hallway. She paused at the door of the spare bedroom. Turning back around to look at Spike for a moment.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Hate you to slayer."

She opened the door to the guest room, walking inside and closing it quickly after her. Leaving Spike to sit back on the lounge, grinning. Think he'd had a little change of heart; this mind spell defiantly had its upsides.

Author's note: Well there's my second chapter, hope you people like it as much as you liked my first. Read and review please. Also you may have noticed people that have read it before, I changed it. Yes, I stuffed up with the Dawn and Tara thing. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Right, sorry I've taken so incredibly long to get around to updating, just kept putting it off cause I have to write a tiny amount of probably non graphic smut but as Spuffy fans I'm sure you don't care. Anyway, its not like any of you really care that I didn't update but whatever, enjoy this, please, would make me very happy. Your actually very lucky I'm writing, I bit down all my fingernails last night so its somewhat painful to type. I got off topic there, enjoy this chapter.

Buffy laid on her back in the bed in Giles guestroom staring up at the ceiling. She'd been laying here for at least ten minutes now trying and failing to get to sleep, couldn't seem to quiet her mind, which was sad cause with Spike hearing it she really, really wanted to.

"Don't think about it," she chanted, "Don't think about, don't, don't, don't."

Spike lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling just as Buffy was, trying to ignore Buffy's chant, which was flowing into his head.

"Don't think about what?" Spike asked unable to stand not saying anything, really was rather curious what she was trying to hard not to think about.

"Nothing!" Buffy exclaimed, actually almost yelling as she shot up, now sitting on the bed.

"Don't think about nothing?" Spike questioned, smirking as he also sat up on the couch.

Can almost hear him smirking, Buffy made an angry face, which of course Spike couldn't see but she's pissed off now.

"Shut up," she protested, crossing her arms over her chest and laying her head back on the headboard behind her.

"I'm not the one doing a little chant in an attempt to not think about what it is your trying not to think about," Spike argued.

'You,' Buffy gasped, shit, wasn't supposed to think that, did, no, bad. "Wait," she tried to cover up her mistake nervously. "Wait," she repeated, "Um, no I mean."

"Slayer?" Spike questioned, he really should smirk and make some smart-ass comment but he seemed a little distracted by the fact the Buffy is in the other room trying not to think of him.

"Spike," Buffy said quickly, "That just kinda came out, will it didn't, I just thought it but its really not what it sounds like, I was trying not to think of you being out there and reading my thoughts and with the annoyingness of you and not in any other way because that would be wrong and bad and-" she rambled.

"Slayer," Spike cut her off now unable to hold back a smirk, "I never said anything about it, kinda obvious that's why you were thinking about it." Yet, he can't help but be curious about her nervous rambling, seems she's got a couple problems as well, wait, no bad, no problems, slayer no want, shit, stupid thoughts, don't want the slayer cause she is the slayer and that's wrong, balls.

"Right," Buffy said softy, biting her lip nervously, "Yeah, that's what it was though."

"I know," Spike answered, lying back down on the couch. Great, now thanks to the slayer he can't stop thinking about her thinking about him. Really need to try make some kind of distraction here. Right, focus on the fact that you're still hungry, wait, backtrack, being hungry is a bad thing,\ and its leading to thoughts of drinking, drinking nice warm fresh blood from, well, anybody at this particular point. After a moment of that his thoughts settled on one specific person to bite, slayer. Images of shoving her hard against a wall, pinning her wrists above her head and just biting her filling his head.

Buffy made an uncomfortable squeaking noise when the images Spike was thinking filled her head. "Spike!" she squealed, "Stop thinking that, gross and creepy." Yes, gross and creepy, not at all kinky or a turn on, not at all, never.

Spike snapped back into reality, forcing back the fresh images that came with the sound of her voice and that annoyingly adorable noise she'd made. The images having been him letting go of her wrists, her holding onto his head, egging him on and moaning softly into his ear. Damn, sad to have to stop thinking that, nice image, can practically hear her moaning.

"Spike!" Buffy squeaked again, even louder, "Stop that! Right now! Bad images."

"What images?" Spike said stupidly, right, the plan is not ignore it, knowing Buffy she'd just go into complete denial, she was really good at doing that.

"The ones of you biting me," Buffy answered, still a nervous almost squeak.

"Well I'm hungry," Spike protested, yeah, that'll work as an excuse.

"That doesn't explain the whole kinked up aspect of it," she continued, trying to ignore the fact that it had affected her and still seemed to be. "I was moaning!"

"No, you were screaming," Spike lied, "A horrible scream of pain and terror that you were being sucked dry by me."

Scream, eh, even that sounds perverse, why is everything he's saying sounding perverse. "I wouldn't scream," she protested, "Don't you ever think that again, it's gross and creepy," she repeated herself.

"S'not," Spike argued, "I'm hungry, you're the slayer and of course I want to bite you." Yeah, just wanted to bite her, nothing else.

"Then why was I moaning?" Buffy continued to protest, getting more and more nervous about his thoughts, now forcing back her own thoughts of biting as she seemed to be unable to keep her mind off.

"You weren't moaning!" He continued to lie, "I told you that already."

"It seemed like I was!" Buffy continued, not thinking anymore, just very pissed off and more and more turned on by the whole thing. Wait, turned on, bad, no, shit. "I was moaning, moaning in the dirty thought you were having about me! You were getting off thinking a dirty thoughts about me!"

"No I wasn't!" Spike protested, continuing to lie, yeah, he had been, which really blows.

"You were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Fine," Buffy said flatly, leaning back and looking annoyed. "You were, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. It never happened, never mention it again."

"Fine," Spike replied, also flatly.

Buffy continued to try ignore the fact that the images and the fighting had given her a horrible wonderful starting to become kind of achy pain between her legs.

"I really am hungry," Spike complained, trying to fill his boredom and keep his mind from wandering away to more images that would bother Buffy and that wouldn't be biting if you catch that drift.

"I don't care," Buffy said flatly, closing her eyes and forcing back her own thoughts, powered by the still growing ache.

Spike let out a soft growl, pissed off by her lack of caring. "Right," he said, almost coldly. "Ok slayer, didn't like the images before, take a think at this."

He let his mind wander off to more thoughts, moving back to her pushed up against a wall, wrists once again pinned up above her head. This time however his mouth was being used for other things. In his mind he was kissing her, hard and desperately.

Buffy let out yet another oh so familiar squeak, "Spike!" she practically yelled, "Don't do that, that is so gross." Yet it was having a not so gross affect on her. Not good, a couple images of biting and kissing and this.

Spike smirked, continuing with his thoughts despite the fact it was giving him a growing problem, literally of course. "You were asking for it." He moved his thoughts to him nuzzling into her neck, knowing the neck thing really pissed her off.

"Was not," Buffy protested, shit, neck thing. "Spike, stop," she said almost desperately. "Gross, really, really gross."

Spike cut it out clearing his mind and leaning his head back. "Fine," he muttered, somewhat offended by her and her, 'ew that's so gross.'

"Your messed up," Buffy said flatly, trying to distract herself from the now defiantly bad ache. Eh, not good, not fun, want to fix it can't.

"Yeah, like I liked it," he lied, "I was just stirring you up," he replied, reaching down to rest his hand on his belt buckle, fully tempted to fix his own problem.

"Right," Buffy said sarcastically, fiddling with the top of her pants, "Why do I not believe you."

Spike growled, unable to take it anymore. He reached down and started to unbuckle his pants, making sure to keep his mind focused on arguing with her as to not let her find out that he seemed to be in the process of being bout to jerk off about her, well, not about her, because of her, yeah, not about her, slayer, ew.

"Fine," Buffy smiled, knowing arguing was a good way to distract him, can't believe she's about to do this she reached down, slipping her fingers down into her pants.

Spike finished unbuckling his pants then unzipped them. "Fine what?" he said flatly, wrapping his fingers around the 'problem' and starting to stroke slowly.

"Fine nothing," Buffy replied, pushing several fingers in and gasping, fighting back thoughts of what she was doing. "Fine be that way and stop talking to me. Not that I want to talk to you anyway, don't like you, hate you," she rambled, pumping her fingers slowly.

"Right," Spike replied somewhat weakly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes for a moment, still stroking, getting slightly faster every time. "Hate me," he mumbled, "Slayer, vampire, hate."

Buffy fought back a moan by biting down on her lip, damn, wrong much, wrong almost over, all the images made this be over quick.

Close, "Hate," Spike repeated opening his eyes again and moving even faster.

With Spikes words Buffy arched up, pulling her fingers out, as she was unable to hold back a soft moan as she came. "Hate."

"Yeah," Spike said softly and a second later he came as well, riding it out and laying his head back on the couch.

Buffy panted, laying right down and staring up at the ceiling. Back where they started, except of course, now its different.

Spike paused then zipped up his hands and buckled his belt, slightly unable to believe he'd actually done that and Buffy didn't seem to know anything but then again she was distracted wasn't she?

"Hate," he repeated one last time.

"Yep," Buffy replied, sitting up and once again leaning her head back on the headboard behind her. "Hate."


End file.
